Man Hunt
by angelicxkitty
Summary: Getting a sack over your head and then getting thrown in the back of a van was not what I had planned for a Friday night. The rules were simple. We're placed in an enormous manor and the only form of escape are the front doors. The catch? Four bloodthirsty killers are on the loose after all of us as well are there traps hidden all around the manor. Fax and Eggy (No wings)
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED BY THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL **_**THEREALMAXIMUMRIDE! **_**SHE ROCKS!**

.

"_You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have"_

…

"Yes, Dylan. Everything's packed for tomorrow. I know you promised you'd make this the best summer vacation ever but a road trip? Of all things. I know I've told you a million times already but I'm going to Vermont for college in July and I don't think wasting precious time on some lame road trip is the smartest idea." I said as I made my way down the empty and dark street. I simply rolled my eyes as Dylan once again explained to me how this is going to be our last chance to be all together before we all separate ways for college, through the phone. I knew he was right but I was still hesitant on the plan.

"I know, Dylan. I really do want to end our time together with a bang but you know where I'm coming from. Lissa doesn't count. You know how she could truly not care less about her studies. I, on the other hand am desperate and diligent enough to actually try." I argued into the phone. I let out a shaky breath. Despite the fact that summer was practically upon us, it was a chilly night tonight and my simple graphic tee and black shorts just weren't cutting it for me.

I began to slowly block out my best friend, Dylan, as I looked around at my surroundings. It was late, almost midnight in fact, but I had gotten the night shift at the local coffee shop and had to stay later to clean and close up.

I knew my mother was going to let me have it as soon as I got home and I was secretly hoping she'd prohibit me from attending the road trip tomorrow but I knew my mother wouldn't do that. She believed that since I'm now an official adult, I am capable of making my own choices and suffering the consequences for it. Which also explains my lack of a vehicle. She simply told me if I wanted a car, I had to save enough to buy one. Which I was exactly aiming for now by working at that coffee shop. I don't even like coffee.

I wasn't one to get paranoid or anything really but even I had to admit walking down the street all alone in the dead of night was a bit unsettling. The far hooting of an owl seemed intensified as it echoed. The shadows casted by the moonlight and the intermittent light posts. It all gave off an eerie vibe that was hard to shake off.

"Max? Max, still there?" Dylan's voice suddenly brought me back. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I'm almost home anyways. Nothing to worry about.

"Uh yeah. Sorry, got distracted." I assured after I got a hold of my wits.

"You alright? You sound a little shaken up" Dylan, concerned evident in his tone. I nodded though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit unsettling being outside at this hour." I admitted. I expected him to tease or jeer me about it but instead he did the opposite.

"You're not home yet then. Careful Max. I don't want to frighten you even more but you've seen the news lately. Lots of kidnapping and deaths lately and it seems to be moving west towards this part of the country."

Who hasn't heard about what's been going on? Either from the news, a gossiping friend, or heard the whispering scares of possibly being next. There's been four serial killers lately that have been slowly making their way through America. It appears they capture a large amount of victims, all being children or young adolescents, and weeks or months later their corpses are found in various abandoned buildings of some sort. It was just awful and revolting what these people do. Heck, they leave signs and morbid notes on who they exactly took and what they're planning on doing to them. They take their victims phones, ID's, or something they could've been wearing and placed it all in a box and somehow manage to place it right under some police station's nose without getting caught or leaving any leads.

The last attack was about a month ago and if the pattern continued, another was due around this time. It all started in Connecticut and within a year they had done twelve mass murders, one each month. There has only been one survivor. A sixteen year old who had been found sitting the middle of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere with his body caked in blood and scratches, two states away from where he had been abducted. He had been found in shock and traumatized enough that his memory had gone blank and the last thing he truly remembered before getting rescued was two days prior from his kidnapping.

Supposedly police forces everywhere were putting their guard up even more, especially the central part of the U.S. since it is predicted that that's where the next attack will take place. Unfortunately for me, I live in Colorado, the center part of the U.S.

"I'm almost home anyways. Just passed Mr. Lanes house." I huffed as my pace quickened into a speed walk.

"That's good. I was about to go but I think I'd feel better for myself at least if we still talked until you get home. I care about you, Maxi Pad." I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me.

"Don't call me that." I demanded him. "Anyways-" I instantly stopped talking all together as I finally took notice of the shadow my body produced. There was no longer one but two shadows casted on the tarred road. My blood ran cold as I swallowed but continued walking, acting as natural as possible.

"Max, are you okay?" Dylan's once concerned voice asked. Before I could answer I heard footsteps behind me before I was pulled back into something, well someone, hard.

"Dylan. Call 911." Was the last thing I managed before the phone was snatched out of my hand and smashed beside me as the person grabbed my arms and single handily held them behind my back as the other placed a cool metal in which I assumed was a knife against my throat.

"Don't do anything stupid and your pretty little throat won't get slashed open." I deep and gruff voice smoke against my ear which caused a shiver to run down my back as the hairs on the back of my neck stood.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" I shakily asked, hating the feeling of the knife moving against my throat as I spoke. I was too scared to do anything, really.

"You and your pretty little body, sweetheart." He chuckled. "Grim, hand me the sack"

I heard more footsteps near us behind me. I hadn't even realized there was more than one. My messenger bag was ripped off of me as he felt my pockets for anything else. When he felt none a dark sack was suddenly placed around me as I felt someone tie my hands together with what felt like rope. The sack went down to the base of my shoulders as the tied it which made it suffocating to breath.

"Kenny is on his way over. Said they caught a good one." The other man who I assumed was Grim spoke up as my body was raised and held over the other man's shoulder. By then I had silent tears streaming down my face as I fought hard not to sob and remain as calm as possible.

"This her phone, Jinks?" Grim spoke up again.

"Yes. She was talking on it when I got her. Better hurry. Her friend might've done something by now." The man, Jinks, said, sounding disappointed in himself for being so careless.

Suddenly I heard the motor of a vehicle speed up somewhere around us. By that point I was shaking as I fought hard not to hyperventilate.

"Seems like they're here. We need one more from here and then we can move on to Kansas or Nebraska. We skipped right over it"

"This one good?" A new voice spoke as I heard the shut of a car door as new ones opened.

"Blonde, tall, and perfect body. My personal favorite to hunt." Jinks said and I couldn't help but let out a whimper at his words.

"Alright then. We need one more from here. I'd say go over to Sterling a couple towns over to find anyone. We'll go to Nebraska from there and continue. Throw her in with the other."

As my body moved up and down as Jinks walked, I was then thrown hard into what would be correct to assume a van. As I landed head first onto the metallic surface I couldn't stop myself from blacking out.

…

When I finally did wake up I was greeted with a gruesome headache. My first reaction was to stretch and get up but when I realized I couldn't that's when I recalled the event that occurred earlier. I closed my eyes tightly as I took deep even breaths. I couldn't afford to panic. Not in a situation like this at least.

"FML." I cursed under my breath as I wiggled to find a more comfortable position but found out it was a hard task. Especially with the constant bumping the van did.

"Are you awake?" A quiet and high voice whispered suddenly.

"Uh, yes. There's more people? Do you know how many?" I was quick to ask.

"Three of us so far. The other boy had been chloroformed because he kept screaming. I'm Angel by the way." She sounded really young. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm Max. How long have they been driving?" I decided to distract myself by asking questions.

"I can't really tell. I was caught not long before you. I'd say a few hours more or less. They came to check up on us about fifteen minutes ago though. They said something about looking at a town called Sterling which we should be arriving soon." Angel explained.

"How are you so calm about this?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Believe me. I'm freaking out in the inside but I was raised to never really show true emotion. Especially fear." She nonchalantly said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm turning thirteen in a week. How about you?" She sounded younger than her actual age at least.

"Eighteen" I answered.

The van came to a sudden halt and I slid across the van and hit my head once again on a wall or the doors. I grimaced in pain.

"What the hell? Let me go!" I heard someone shout from outside. I heard shuffling and cursing. Whoever the next victim was, wasn't going down without a fight.

"Grim, check his pockets. Listen here pretty boy. This is how it's going to work. Either you cooperate and I won't slice your throat open with this knife or you don't cooperate and I'd enjoy the sight of seeing you bleed to death." I very faintly heard someone, most likely Jinks, threaten.

"Go to hell." The person bit back, his voice straining, obvious that he was struggling.

The doors were then opened and a very heavy weight was suddenly on me. I groaned in pain as I wiggled my body to push the alien weight off. The van instantly shot off.

"Can you get off of me?" I huffed out.

"Crap, sorry. They've caught more people then." The deep masculine voice said as he managed to roll of me but most likely landed on Angel who let out a squeak.

"Ah, sorry." The fact that there were now more people here, I ended up being pressed flat up against the cool wall in an even more uncomfortable position.

"How many are here?" The guy asked.

"Four. Me, Angel, some chloroformed kid, and now you. If what they say is true, they should be going to Nebraska."

"Nebraska? And can you specify your name Me? I'm Nick but call me Fang."

"Yeah, Nebraska and I'm Max. Freak this sucks" I said.

"Are they going to kill us?" A new voice suddenly joined in. The voice sounded of a little boy, timid and somewhat fragile like.

"We can't think like that at the moment. We just have to think positive. Panicking isn't going to solve anything let alone make it easier." Fang said in a determined and even tone.

"I just want my mom" The boy sobbed. "I should've listened to her! I should've stayed by the swings like she told me to."

"It's okay. I bet your mom is out there doing everything she can to find you. What's your name?" I said, feeling sorry for the little boy.

"I'm Omega but everyone calls me Ome." The boy said as he fought back another sob.

"You sound really young. How old are you?" Angel asked curiously.

"I'm ten now. Yesterday was my birthday." What a present then. I sighed. That was just messed up. This entire thing was messed up.

"Uh, Max." Angel whimpered. "I really have to pee."

Fang and I cursed under our breath in unison. We really didn't want urine everywhere but what exactly were we to do?

Fang suddenly shouted out towards our captures, calling them a not so nice name, to give them at least some sort of bathroom break. I loud bang was heard before the van once again came to a sudden halt though since I was tightly wedged, this time I didn't go sliding across the floor and probably saved myself from getting a concussion from all the head trauma I've been getting.

The doors suddenly opened and cold air came rushing in which caused me to shiver.

"Fine. One at a time. Try to even attempt to run away and we won't hesitate to shoot. Capiche?" I was surprised by the new voice. It belonged to a female and if it weren't for the harsh words, her tone sounded gentle and kind which only made it even more sickening.

When no one answered I felt a sudden blow to my leg causing me to yelp out in pain, but luckily, I didn't feel any blood leave my leg.

"I said, capiche?" She asked innocently.

"Capiche" We all answered.

"I suggest you all go while you can. Won't get another break for hours." Suddenly I was being pulled out of the van and dropped on the hard floor which only intensified the pain in my leg even more. As I was being pulled up, the sack over my head was discarded and my pants began to be pulled down.

"What are you doing?" I yelped.

"Either I do it or you don't go at all." She said behind me. I turned around to see her and was shocked to see how neat and prim she looked. She had red hair that was neatly put up in a bun, not a hair out of place as well as some sort of business looking clothes yet her eyes, they were so cold and full of disgust and mischief.

"Can I do it? Please. You don't have to untie my hands." She narrowed her eyes at me but pushed me beside the van and into a ditch to do my business. That's when I noticed we were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but fields and fields for miles. I knew we must be in Kansas. I was so far away from home.

After much struggle I had finally did my business and had the sack once again placed on my head. I was once again thrown into the van and ended up landing on Fang. I apologized as I had rolled off of him.

After everyone had gone, Fang not being afraid to let her know his hate for her, we were on the move again. Farther and farther from home and closer and closer to possible death.

…

Four nights later and there were sixteen of us in the van. We were all stacked on one another but we wiggled and moved so the smaller ones were on top and the bigger ones on the bottom. I was on the bottom.

We got fed twice a day. It was always poorly made old sandwiches and a gulp of water. We quickly learned each other's name and where we were all from. We found out there were eight boys and eight girls. And that the last girl which made a total of sixteen was the last one. Which meant the next stop was the one we all feared.

I wondered if people were out there looking for us. If they knew we had been captured by those four ruthless killers. I was curious to know if they had already left their oh so famous kidnapping mark by leaving our purses or wallets or some other person item on some police officers door step or mailbox.

What I thought about the most though was about what was yet to come. What exactly they were planning on doing to us. How all those kids ended up dead yet one managed to escape. Do they just take us somewhere and kill us? If so, why go through all the struggle of capturing so many at once. Or did they torture and play with their food before attacking? Either way I knew that awful things were in store for me. For all of us.

…

Two days later, six days after my capturing, we were at our final stop.

We had all been thrown out of the van, our legs being the only thing untied, and pushed in an anonymous direction. I knew we were outside, somewhere with lots of dead leaves as they crunched beneath my feet. When I ended up stumbling someone pulled me back up by my hair and I did my best not to let anything out more than a whimper.

As we were walked up some wooden steps and porch that eerily creaked, we were then pushed into a building of some sorts. The steps we made echoed and groaned below us.

We were pushed and guided like a herd of cows as we blindly walked inside the, what must be an enormous building.

"Sit them down" The female voice said. I was pushed backwards until my calves hit something hard and I was pushed down into a chair. From the various "humph's" and "uh's" I knew everyone else was too.

"Show time boys. Remove the sacks and untie them." She spoke. I had a feeling she was the leader amongst them. The brain. "And as a fair warning, if you even shift you get a bullet through the head."

Various whimpers were heard as they made their way, untying everyone. I froze as soon as I felt one come up behind me. I haven't seen any of my captures except for the woman but I knew the Jinks guy was big and buff.

The sack was removed from my head and I was finally able to see the rest of the victims. We hadn't had the chance before since our sacks were only off our heads one at a time whenever we ate or went to the bathroom. As the person, not daring to look behind me, working on untying my hands, I looked around the room.

We were seated in a large circle. Sure enough eight girls and eight boys, totaling a number of sixteen. Some looked as young as ten, others as old as eighteen or so. We seemed to be in what seemed like those cliché haunted mansion type places. There were cob and spider webs everywhere and dust was thick on the floor and old furniture. We seemed to be in a rather large guest room with the windows blocked with iron bars. A large painting of a soldier hung on the wall, barely visible due to all the dust piled on top of it.

I fought back a sneeze, knowing very well it wouldn't end well if I didn't.

I looked around for Fang or Angel considering they were the ones I had talked to the most. But since I didn't know how they looked I could only narrow it down. I should've asked for physical features.

The red headed lady stood in the center of the circle. A knife in either hand.

"Congratulations! You have all been chosen to take part in a very interesting game" The lady beamed as if this was the best news ever.

"The rules are quite simple. Make it out of this manor alive and you're free to go. But these good fellas and I are going to be tracking you all down ready to hear your pleads and gut you all. There's also traps set up all around this manor. Such as gas rooms, trip wires that cause certain things to collapse, yada, yada, yada." She waved off. "Though we want to kill you all ourselves, we want to make it somewhat fair. We placed clocks all around the manor and every day when the clock strikes two, you will all get a free hour. We won't be hunting you though if you happen to come across us that is your own fault. You can either use that free hour to perhaps catch up on sleep or eat. Find the kitchen that will be stocked with food and water. Run out of either of them, well you should have been more conservative. As you may all know only one has escaped. You can either see it that it's possible to escape or that you're dead already. Questions? Only time this is okay to talk."

"Why are you doing this?" A boy that looked around my age with reddish hair spoke up. He looked pretty pissed actually. The lady smiled.

"Because I love seeing the life seep from children's eyes as they scream and plead me to stop as their warm blood cover my hands." She said with a grin which caused several to whimper. She sickened me. All four of them did.

"How can we escape? Are there several exits or just one" I found myself asking. Everyone turned to me and I swallowed down the lump in my throat. She cocked her head and once again smiled.

"Great question!" She praised me. "There's only one. The front doors. You will find that all the windows are blocked with steel bars and I wouldn't suggest trying the back door or any other so called exit. Wouldn't want the game to end so soon! Anymore questions?"

When no one asked she chuckled and clapped her hands, metal of the knives clinging together.

"Wonderful. You all have thirty minutes to find some hiding spot. Let the games begin!"

We all ran.

…

**Another story! I'm so excited for this one. **

**I hope this story gets as much support as my last one did and hopefully you all enjoy the plot!**

**The Eggy story should be coming soon by the way.**

**.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Fang, Max, and Angel will all survive?**

**My Response: I don't know. Will they?**

…

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my heart rapidly beat in my chest as I ran towards a random direction. I didn't bother seeing who else was going this direction as I looked around my surroundings.

Thanks to the blow I had taken a few days ago on my leg, it was also currently aching like crazy but the adrenaline pumping through my veins numbed it for the most part.

The hallways never seemed to end as I passed door after door. I heard footsteps behind me, knowing that there were still others going this direction.

Suddenly there was a choice. Continue going forwards towards the never ending hall, or go up or down two flights of stairs. Considering the exit were the front doors, which meant it was downstairs, I went up.

I dared to look behind me and sure enough the apparent three kids that had been behind me chose downstairs. I wanted to tell them otherwise but something held me back.

I never more disgusted of myself as I turned the other cheek and ran up the creaking stairs.

The stairs led to the floor above which was another maze of never ending halls. Debating on either going left or right and continue running or finding a room and hiding in it, I turned right and ran towards possible death.

But as soon as I heard the first blood curling scream, I froze. It was possible the most horrendous sound I had ever heard in my life as the person, most likely a girl, screamed and begged the person to stop. It sounded quite distant but that's when reality settled in for me. I could die. I could get brutally murdered in this manor, and no one would know for months. I'd never get to see my mom again. My brother. My friends. They'd never get to see me again either. I was supposed to have left for that stupid trip days ago, had my fun with my friends then go off to college to begin life on my own. Not this. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I can't let it end like this.

I opened a random door, slowly because I remembered there were traps set randomly everywhere, and once I saw nothing was going to happen, I quickly entered it before slowly shutting it.

I found myself in what appeared to be a very large storage room that was scattered with random junk all around. I debated on staying here or going in a possible better room but when I heard the sound of several footsteps right outside in the hall I quickly shook that idea off and went and hid inside the sully room.

Not knowing where to hide and hearing the footsteps still right outside ended up hiding behind the dusty desk. I cursed myself as I realized how stupid of a hiding spot I put myself in but instantly froze as I heard the door to the room open.

My whole body went rigid as my blood ran cold. I heard the beat of my own heart amplify in my ears as it quickened. I stopped breathing all together.

The steps were silent for the most part but I was aware of the person being there, their presence seemingly getting nearer.

I closed my eyes, still not daring to properly breathe, as I bit my lip. I attempted to quickly come up with some sort of plan, something I'd done plenty of times thanks to my quick thinking skills, but I was frozen in place. I was panicking, something you're never supposed to do in situations like these and because I am doing so, it'll most likely be the death of me.

"I know you're there. Behind the desk. Sucky hiding spot I might add." The person suddenly spoke. My body, as if reacting on its own, instantly came out from behind the desk and before I could even properly look over the person, I threw my arms around them. He of course hadn't suspected this sort of behavior and had fallen down with me seated on his lap.

"Uh, good to see you too?" He uncertainly said as he awkwardly patted my back. I shook my head, realizing what I fool I just made myself look like. I pulled back and steadied myself by placing both hands on his broad shoulders. He was looking at me with a questioning look, dark eyes meeting mine. I was a lot more attractive then I had imagined but then again I hadn't really put a face on him. He had long shaggy black hair, with equally matching dark black clothes. He had seemingly olive toned tan skin as well. Not bad looking at all.

"Are you checking me out?" He suddenly asked. My eyes widened at the realization that I in fact had done just that right in front of him, but then again, I had no shame.

"Sure am and I might say I'm liking what I see. Fang, right?" A look of recognition crossed his eyes.

"Max?" He asked. I nodded.

Our reunion was cut short by the thump of someone falling then the blood curling screams as someone was obviously being gutted right outside.

Fang swore has he picked me up with obvious ease and looked around for a place to hide.

"There's so much junk everywhere. It's hard to move without making noise." He whispered under his breath.

"In the closet. Go in the closet" I silently assured him as I pointed to the majority hidden closet. I knew it wasn't the best spot but it was all there was. The screaming was still going out right outside and it was absolutely sickening.

Fang was still carrying me as I had my legs wrapped around his waist and arms securely around his neck. He quickly but stealthily carried us to the closet and shut it. It was dark, dusty, and humid and it was so filled with junk and boxes, there was barely any room for myself and Fang.

Everything had become silent except for Fang's and I's breathing. The screaming outside had subsided. I knew it wasn't safe outside yet. The killer or killers were most likely still nearby. For the time being, staying quiet and still would be the best choice.

As time passed, my mind began to wonder over to Angel and Omega. The first two younger kids that had been in the van with me. If I'd been able to find Fang, well more like have him find me, maybe I could find them. That is if they were still alive. I couldn't think like that though. Staying positive was the only thing that was going to get me out of here alive.

After a good ten minutes of silence, it appeared safe enough to move. Fang put me down from his arms. I had forgotten the fact he had still be carrying me. My numb legs nearly gave out under me as they locked considering they had fallen asleep. I shook them a bit to get the blood rushing.

Speaking of my legs, when I walked out of the closet I gave my left leg a look over where sure enough a rather large ugly bruise was evident from the blow I had taken a few days back. It would take some time to go away.

"Ouch. What happened there?" Fang whispered as he walked up beside me, eyes expecting my injury.

"That first day back at the van, that woman gave me a pretty hard blow with who knows what." I explained. Fang shook his head.

"They're disgusting monsters." He said with a tone full of disgust. I only nodded in response.

"Do you think it's safe enough to go out?" I asked as we quietly maneuvered ourselves around the junk and towards the door.

"I don't think we'll ever be safe while stuck in this building but staying in one spot with no good hiding spot isn't going to make things easier that's for sure. As tempting as it sounds, hiding all the time isn't going to get us anywhere." He said. He had a point. If we didn't move around and attempt to find the way out, we weren't going to advance. They'd eventually find us.

Fang slowly opened the door. The hallway was quiet. His dark eyes locked with mine before he popped his head out as he looked around for any sign of danger.

"Okay, it seems clear." He said as he pulled back to look at me. "But there's a body out there. It's really morbid and bloody."

I took a deep breath and clenched my eyes shut. I'd forgotten about that. I nodded in response.

"You don't have to look but we have to get moving." Fang said as he walked out the door. I prepared myself for the sight. I didn't have to look, I knew that but if gruesome, blood covered, corpses were going to be a frequent thing, I had to get used to it. The mere thought of that made me sick.

The sight was horrendous. What was left was nothing but the cadaver of what was once a person. An innocent child who had such a bright future ahead. I couldn't look at it for very long before I found myself subconsciously burying my face in Fang's shoulder in which he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as we walked away from the atrocious scene.

"It's okay now." Fang assured once we walked a great distance. I pulled back and cleared my throat a bit.

An awkward silence fell upon us as we walked side by side down the hall. I took the time to assimilate the scenery. The walls were an off white, the floor made of wood, and several old paintings and clocks decorated the hallway walls. I checked the time remembering that we received a one hour 'break' at two in the afternoon but was disappointed when seeing it was only nine and had so much time left.

"So are we going to like work together then?" I found myself asking once the thought popped in my head. I saw Fang turn my way to look at me from my peripheral vision.

"If you want of course. I personally think that two heads are better than one." He said. I nodded.

"I'd like that." I said. Silence once again came upon us. The manor gave me the chills. Beside the fact that there were four killers on the loose in it, the manor itself was just creepy. The floors at times creaked below our feet and the dim lights would flicker. It was unsettling.

Another blood curling scream was heard from behind us though it seemed to come from a long ways away. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me into a random room.

We'd both forgotten there were traps everywhere though.

…

_**-Dylan- **_** (A/N This will signify a point of view change.)**

.

"Do you actually think that maybe she was kidnapped by them?" Lissa asked the question we were all thinking. I sighed.

Six days. She has been missing for six freaking days.

I knew what I had heard on the phone though. Someone had kidnapped her and I bet my soul that it was none other than _them._

Six days and no leads though. The police of course hadn't done crap. They were apparently busy since Max hadn't been the only one who had been filed missing from nearby towns.

"Yeah, I actually do." I admitted as I sat on my couch. For the past six days I had been watching nothing but the news for any possible leads. It seemed that the Killer Four had struck again but there usual signature move was missing or at least hadn't gotten to the media yet. It was only a matter of time.

I heard Max's younger brother, Ari, loudly swear before a loud crash was heard. I turned around only to see a very frustrated blonde and a broken vase. I paid no mind though. The vase was ugly anyways. Worried glances were passed between all us friends.

Max's mother hadn't left her room since her daughter's disappearance, her brother was a ball of fury, and I myself felt...empty.

I'd known Max since our diaper days and I had to hear her ask for my help when I couldn't do anything. I failed her. Now she was suffering.

My best friend couldn't die. She just couldn't.

"Breaking news. The confirmation of another kidnapping done by the infamous Killer Four has occurred. It appeared that yesterday afternoon a bag filled with the victims' items was found on police officer's Wendell Danners front porch in Kingville, Nebraska. After a day, all sixteen victims have been identified." The T.V suddenly said which caught everyone's attention as we all nervously surrounded the television.

"From Nebraska. James Griffith, eighteen. Emily Duran, fifteen. Craig Sutton, sixteen. And Monique Sanders, sixteen." We all watched as a picture appeared beside each name.

"From Kansas, Courtney Loesh, fourteen. Ella Martinez, seventeen. Samuel Banks, seventeen. And Dianne Rodriquez, twelve." Some were so young, I couldn't help but think.

"From Wyoming." They were leaving Colorado for last it appeared. "Brigid Dwyer, fifteen. Caleb Reed, eleven. Kayden Millers, sixteen. And Jude Sikowa, eighteen."

"From Colorado," Lissa held my arm tightly as we all held our breath. "Omega Bryson, ten. Angel McCormick, thirteen as of today. Maximum Ride, eighteen. And Nick Peirce, eighteen."

I found myself crying as I let out a small sob. I knew it, I had braced myself for it. But just having it confirmed made it actually sit in. Made it real.

Max had been kidnapped by them and I was once again useless.

…

**Oh goodness, so sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy plus I've been really sick recently. Well, it's been much over a week and I haven't gotten better which sucks. **

**I had to gotten about half way through this when I ended up breaking my school computer but thankfully I got a new one but I had lost everything and had to start all over. **

**I'm also working really hard on the Eggy story! I haven't forgotten about that! **

**So I didn't make Dylan and Lissa the bad guys this time. Derpy derp. **

**Where's Gazzy? I DUnnNNNnnnOOooOoOoooo! (Jk I do)**

**Has anyone gotten snow? Surprisingly I haven't gotten much snow compared to past years. It's been around 70 degrees (F) for the past days and is going to be like that for the rest of the week which is awesome! **

…

**Question of the Chapter: If you were in a situation like this, do you think you'd survive? How come? **

**My response: I'd probably panic, hide in some random room, and stay there until I died of dehydration or was found and murdered. So yeah, no I wouldn't survive. No faith in myself. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much" – Helen Keller_

_.._

I groaned in pain as I sat up. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness I was surrounded in but to only a small avail was I able to see. I looked up at the ceiling from where we fell only to get a face full of dust.

"Fang?" I called out for him. No answer.

"Fang?" I tried again, a bit louder this time but to no avail. I sighed and with a grunt as my body protested I stood up. My limbs ached and I had a feeling my knee was bleeding but I attempted to pay no attention to it as I felt around for a wall or something to support onto.

I was practically blind and the inability to see didn't exactly assure me nor comfort me.

"Fang!" I tried again, this time receiving a respond. I could hear a small grunt coming from close by as someone shifted.

I blindly walked towards the direction of the sound, my arms extending forward like some sort of mummy or zombie.

I called for his name again, this time receiving a cough in response. He sounded much closer.

As I took a few rather large steps, my foot suddenly hit something causing me to fall over. The body underneath me groaned in protest.

"Fang?" I asked as I quickly got off of him and kneeled beside the dark silhouette sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah?" He responded with a rather raspy voice. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so. My ankle really hurts though," He grunted. "And so does everything else."

"Can you stand up?" I asked as I felt around for his arm.

"I can try." Once I found his bicep, I grabbed his arm and placed it around my shoulder. I helped him up as we both fought to stay balanced.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just the fall really beat me up. I landed on something hard that's why."

"Yeah. That hard thing is called the ground." I scoffed.

"No. I landed on this metal rod. My side and ankle seemed to have gotten the worst of it." He grimaced.

"We have to get out of here and to some place with some light to see how much damage was done. Where is here anyways?" I said as I looked around.

"Dunno. We have to find some sort of exit. I guess feel around until we find some sort of switch or a door knob." Fang said. I agreed and we both walked around until we finally came in contact with a wall.

"Think you can walk around by yourself or do you need my help?" I asked him. I didn't want to push him if he truly was severely injured.

"I think I'll be fine. I'll just take it slow. The quicker we're out of here the better. I have a feeling this is some sort of mouse trap and it won't be long before they come and check to see if they've caught anyone." Fang was right. This was one of their sick traps and unless we got out ASAP we were dead meat.

Fang went one way and I went the other as we felt the wall for any sort of light source or exit. There were a few shelves and boxes against the wall which was tough getting around but I managed.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no. Wait. I think there's a switch here." Suddenly a light bulb turned on, dimly lighting the room. I began to wish it hadn't.

"Holy" Fang quietly said.

The scene around us was horrendous. Those shelves I had been feeling around, they were stocked with jars filled with various human body parts. Hands, feet, hearts, brains, etc.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I noticed the various weapons hanging from one wall. Some of them still containing dried blood.

"We need to get out. Now." Fang sternly said as he looked around for a door. "Over there." He pointed to a wooden door that was hidden behind a shelf.

"So we, um, have to move the shelf. Just great." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"On three you pull and I push, okay? One, two, three." I pulled the shelf as Fang pushed, exposing the door. I made sure to look anywhere but the disgusting jarred limbs.

"That's good enough." He said as we stopped moving the shelf. Fang suddenly swore. I turned around to face me as he let out an exasperated sigh. "It's locked."

I swore myself. "Of course it's locked."

"We either somehow open this door but it seems it only unlocks from the other side or we leave from where we came which is up." He said. I looked back at the ceiling where the large hole in it was. I could barely make out a bedroom up top. The dim lighting forcing me to strain my eyes.

"The ceiling is at least twelve feet of the ground. What exactly do you want us to use to get up that high?" I asked, turning back to face him.

"I could probably boost you up and get you out." He contemplated. I instantly shook my head. "You'd probably wouldn't be able to haul me back up though but as long as you're out-"

"No," I protested, cutting him off. "I'm not leaving without you."

He looked at me with an off expression I couldn't make out. As if wondering why I was so worried over a practical stranger's well-being rather than my own. But the answer was that I was one selfless son of a gun and I tended to care too much. He was no exception.

Fang opened his mouth, as if asking why, when suddenly some noises where heard from above then suddenly a gasp and the falling figure of a person fell from above and landed with a hard 'thud' onto the dusty cemented floor. Fang and I looked at each other with wide eyes, the groaning of the person making us snap our heads back.

I quickly reacted and ran to the person's side, as another groan fell from his lips. I touched the boy's pale arm to reassure him. I must have scared him because he instantly sat up with an obvious wince and began to crawl backwards away from me.

"Hey, hey." I soothingly said. "I'm not going to hurt you." The boy's icy blue eyes shot between Fang and I, facial expression and posture instantly relaxing once realizing we weren't the psychotic, blood thirsty, maniacs. They boy slowly nodded once it all registered through his brain.

His eyes made their way to the ceiling from which we all fell and he visibly swallowed. "Is this one of those traps?" I recognized his voice. He was the boy who had been brave enough to ask a question back in the beginning. The boy with the red hair who had appeared more pissed off than scared but now fear and terror were evident in his face and body movements.

"It seems like it." Fang answered for me, realizing I never answered him. I had been too deep into my own thoughts. That would cause a problem if I kept it up.

The boy slowly got up with a wince and groan of protest. I offered him a hand but he simply brushed me off. One he was standing straight up, his eyes took in the surroundings.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, his tone sounding disgusted and unsettled. I knew how he felt. This room was just revolting.

"I don't know and I'm not planning on finding out. The only exit is back up there so we need your help as much as you need ours to get out of here. I'm Fang and she's Max by the way." Fang said, once again going back to all mister bossy, leader mode. The red headed guy nodded. "I'm Iggy."

"Like Iggy Azalea?" I found myself asking. I instantly clamped my mouth shut, cheeks beginning to heat up.

Both boys turned to face me. Fang having an amused expression and Iggy having a somewhat irritated one, as if he's been asked this one too many times.

"No, not like Iggy freaking Azalea. Iggy is something my cousin used to call me when we both little and it kind of stuck. That fake wanna be of a rapper had nothing on me." He explained, annoyed.

"Sorry." I murmured. He nodded with a sigh of "Its fine."

"Okay, so getting out of here. Iggy, you seem like a strong guy. Do you think if I can boost you out of here, you can pull me out?" Fang asked. Iggy calculated the distance of the hole from the ground and then studied Fang's appearance.

"I think I can but we'd still need something high to stand on." He said.

I looked around the room for anything we could possibly use as a stool. "We could use the shelves as a ladder." I suggested. "It could get us at least half way up."

"We can but do you honestly want to mess with, uh, whatever sick thing those jars are filled with?" Iggy asked. I most definitely didn't but if we had to, then we had to.

"Here, we can use this." Fang said as he brought over a steel, rusty chair. It seemed sturdy enough but there was a problem with that chair.

"Uh, Fang? I hope you realize that there's mother freaking spikes on that chair!" Iggy exclaimed. The chair had well pointy spikes on the seat. They were stained with black crust which I then realized wasn't rust but dried blood.

"I know that." Fang said. "We can use some of the wood that fell when the floor collapsed to put over the spikes so we won't stab our feet."

Iggy grinned and snapped a finger then pointed at Fang. "You smart cookie, you." Fang simply gave him an odd look and rolled his eyes.

"I still think my shelf idea was better." I grumbled under my breath. I didn't expect anyone to hear me.

"Well, you do that but I'm taking the not-grabbing-jars-filled-with-human-body-parts way." Iggy said as he gave my shoulder a pat. "So of course, lady's first so are you going to do it or nah?"

I sighed but nodded and stood beside the chair. With Iggy's help, Fang and I were able to stand on the board covered chair.

"Okay. Iggy make sure to keep the chair sturdy." Fang said.

"Ai, ai captain!" Iggy saluted. I've come to the conclusion that Iggy's a giant energetic, oddball. It didn't take much work to figure that out of course.

"Okay. Up you go." I let out a small squeak as Fang suddenly lifted me up from my waist. He was strong enough to raise me above his head and have me sit on his shoulders. The chair wobbled and may or may not have let out a yelp. "Okay now slowly stand on my shoulders and see if you can lift yourself out of here." I nodded despite knowing he couldn't see me. The ceiling wasn't that high anymore and as I slowly and shakily managed to balance myself standing up on his shoulders, I reached the edge of the hole.

I was afraid that the floor would collapse again if I added my weight on it so I gave it a good push. I took it as a good sign when it felt sturdy and with all my straight and a jump I hauled myself out. I found myself in a dark room, the only light source was the room now down below and the slightly ajar door. I noticed how it was slowly closing by itself and gulped. The "trap" most likely resetting itself.

"You okay?" Fang hollered from below.

"Y-yeah. I'm good." I answered.

Not long after, Fang managed to do the same thing with Iggy, and with my help we managed to haul Fang back up too.

We all sat beside each other next to the hole in the floor, breathing hard. We managed to get out of that hellish room.

"So um, now what?" Iggy asked.

Fang turned to look at him then at each other. We looked like silhouettes, really. I hoped Fang was thinking what I was thinking. Thankfully we were when Fang asked him.

"Iggy not Azalea, would you like to join us?"  
>…<p>

_**Dylan**_

…

Insomnia sucked.

All I can really say. It sucked.

My eyes burned, I wasn't thinking straight, I've lost my appetite, and I just didn't feel like me anymore.

Everywhere I looked everyone gave me looks a pity. Whenever I would get out of the house that is.

I'd lost my best friend after all. We'd always been MaxandDylan. Now it's just Dylan and no clue of Max's whereabouts.

The police after weren't doing much either. Sure they'd ask questions, I'd been interrogated and they poked around. Even got actual film of Max's kidnapping from some street cameras. Course they still got nothing.

School had been cancelled too since parent's didn't want to let their kids out in fear they'd be next. Cops would patrol the town at night for anyone eighteen and younger still out in the streets past ten. The mayor had made that a rule until everything was "settled". It's too late though. Everyone knew it. Max and all the other kids had been taken and would most likely be found dead in a matter of weeks in some abounded building in the middle of nowhere. That's how it's always been since these kidnappings and murders began.

But I wasn't just going to just lay there and mope around as my best friend was who knows where with who knows who doing who knows what. I picked up my cell and called one of the few people I knew I could depend on.

"Hello?" The person picked up after a few rings.

"Lissa? Come over. We're about to go all Liam Neeson."

…

**School sucks. So does the weather. Bleh.**

**As you can see, I take 5.8 billion years to update. Sorry about that. **

**So Iggy's made an appearance. Gotta love that ginger. And Ed Sheeran. Gotta love that ginger too. **

**Dylan's going to go all Liam Neeson… hmm**

**So I gave pop (soda) up for lent and it's physically hurting me. You have no idea! I was such Dr. Pepper and Mt. Dew addict and I'm going through some serious withdrawals now. :,(**

**I also have a book report, oral report, forensics piece, and AR book points all due next week and I'm doing this. I have my priorities straight. **

**.**

**Question of the chapter: If theoretically speaking, only one person were to survive, who would you want it to be? **

**My response: Hmm, probably Iggy because he's awesome and I've already almost killed him before. **


End file.
